The Stars Whispered
by Charmed Sweetly
Summary: Dark!Short. No one understood what she knew to be the truth; the stars had whispered it to her. And she could only feel satisfaction in having intercepted the owl.


**A/N: This is just a short drabble to keep me inspired! My prompt was three words: Secret Letter, Jealousy, Whisper. I didn't have enough time to write a full chapter of **_Oh My Veela_ **but I wanted to let you know that I'd be updating soon.**

.

The papers were scattered all across the floor, and to anyone it would have looked like a gust of wind burst forth from the open window had the table not been upturned.

Ginevra Weasley stood in the middle of the room, infuriated with what she had just read.

Love letters from _Granger_ to Draco_._

Who did the little tart think she was?

He was _hers._

They were suited. Perfectly.

Ginny had heard it from the stars. They had whispered it to her in the night, over and over they had whispered of her union with Draco. It was _perfect._ _They_ were perfect. Golden. Two purebloods who would have endless possibilities and infinite power. And beyond that, they were in _love._

She comforted herself with that thought. They were in love and Hermione Granger would never change that.

It was a good thing she had intercepted those owls. She did not want her beloved to wretch at the mere thought of the mudblood spouting words of _lust_ to Draco.

The door to the room opened and Ginny was greeted with the sight of her mother and what looked to be a…_mediwitch?_ What would she need a mediwitch for at home?

Her mother hugged her tightly and she hugged her back. "Oh mum!"

The mediwitch shook her head. "Ms. Weasley, you know you're not allowed to—"

"It's alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley told the woman, her smile shakey. "I'll take care of her mess before I leave."

The woman hesitated before nodding in acquiescence and closing the door behind her softly.

Ginny stared for a moment confused before shaking her head. That didn't matter now. Her mother was here and she knew the woman would help her. This was her daughter and the man that she loved.

"I've come to sit with you today, darling," Mrs. Weasley said as she used her wand to right the table and stack the scattered pieces of paper. She brought the two chairs together and sat upon one, ushering Ginny into the second. "I've even brought pictures of everyone."

Ginny eagerly accepted the photos. Her brothers, and Harry…Her beloved Draco stood in the middle of the fray. (How utterly perfect, she thought. Well and truly family they were now.) Her father and mother… They all looked so lovely and refined in the photos. An elegant setting, impeccable robes.

And then she saw Hermione and Draco… A long flowing gown of white. She sneered before crumpling the paper, startling Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny?"

"Why is _she_ with Draco?" She hissed out angrily.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated for but a moment. "This was at their wedding darling… They just got back from their honeymoon a few weeks ago and I thought it would be okay…"

Ginny let out a keening wail and orderlies rushed in as Mrs. Weasley stood at the side, sobbing as they restrained her daughter.

Bellatrix had toyed with Ginny before Molly could reach her and be rid of the witch.

She had whispered ludicrous thoughts of power and gain and _love_, for what young woman wouldn't fall prey to the thought of eternal love. She had offered her nephew Draco, having more influence and money than Harry who she had promised would not live to see the sunrise. All Ginny needed to do was remove the mudblood he had been dating from the equation.

Ginny's eyes were wild as they met hers in a room of scattered papers, and crumpled photos.

Molly may not have heard it but Ginny did.

The stars were cackling shrilly in between their whispers.

**A/N: There you go. Poor Ginny. To all those wondering where to Q&A in **_Oh My Veela_** I've decided to only answer those on my blog now so as not to drag on the Author's Notes. You can submit questions to be through Tumblr! The link found on my Author Profile.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Charmed**


End file.
